On Second Thought
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: Thanks to Krisheshe, a Colonel in a rather high and dignified division of the Keronian military, the ampit platoon has the ability to access Pikaponion forms. Now, the platoon has chosen to enroll in the same Pikaponponjinian school as Natsumi & Fuyuki, and relationships start changing. But could there be more to this mysterious Krisheshe than meets the eye…? My first fic, plz R&R!
1. The arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival

It was a normal day in the Hinata house

except for the fact that there was no more house to speak of. It had sorta blown up.

Other than that, yeah

it was a completely normal day for everybody else.

End of story.

Anyway, Natsumi started stomping angrily to Keroro, who was to blame for eVERYTHING even global warming and whales dying, to yell at him for trying to end the story there. She swam through the rubble of her house like the expert swimmer she was. Her legs were cut on many sharp pieces of glass and wood as she did so, but none of that would last for long because Giroro.

However sad thing was Giroro was crushed fatally by the fall of the house as all the rubble piled onto his tent. These things just sorta happen

When Natsumi reached Keroro, the first thing she did was put her foot on his face and give him a nasty kick. The kick was especially nasty since she still had glass in her foot.

"OWWW! nAtsumIdono!" Keroro yelled. He was in such pain that some of the letters in his exclamation were capitalized while others weren't.

The second thing that Natsumi did was look down into Keroro's hands which held a cantaloupe and a paper folded into a sailor's hat.

"You were making bOMBS werent you" Natsumi scolded.

Keroro looked guiltily at the ground and nodded.

"So THATS why the house exploded"

"Gero gero gero"

Natsumi punched him.

Then she looked around her at all the rubble. Her entire house. Once full of memories, no longer so. Because there wasn't really a house anymore at all. Most likely, it would magically spring up out of the ground in another episode or so, but Natsumi still lamented.

"Mister Gunso-san sir wjat happened here" asked Private Tamama as he descended from a pink NPG-copter along with Momoka and Paul.

"I must save Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka began digging through the rubble at once, trying to find her blue-haired beloved.

Natsumi just clenched her fist, making that gross fist-clenching sound that you always here in anime even if hands aren't supposed to sound like that when you clench them, as she looked downward in angst and anger. Keroro knew he was in for it

"I FOUND FUYUKI;KUN" Momoka declared like she had just found the Nobel Prize for finding Fuyukis. (this is actually a thing,)

Natsumi and Keroro went over to Fuyki to make sure that he was okay; Keroro was relieved most of all because this meant that Natsumi wasn't working on beating up Keroro.

Keroro din't understand It was just supposed to be a normal day in the Hinata house how did it come to this?

At least nothing more could go wrong thought.

sUDDENLY a space ship came down from out of nowhere (aka the sky) to solve all their troubles and woes, idealistically at least. In reality nobody knew what that space ship was doing there but one thing they knew for sure was that it landed in the back yard, but seeing as the backyard was trashed anyway, nobody was sure how the space ship was going to land safely but it managed to do it well and without hindrance. Suddenly everybody winced, realizing they hadn't yet found Giroro. Oh well. That guy can live through anything

"GERROO" Keroro forned as Natusmi continued punching him like he was a punching bag. "WHAT IS IT NOW."

There was smoke everywhere from the ship and the doors to the space ship burst open. More smoke scattered about because that's what happens when you land a space ship on a pile of rubble. But now this smoke was purple, blue, pink, and the rest of the billions of colors that the human eye can detect. But nobody wants to be here forever reading about the boring smoke that the space ship created so we'll just move on.

When the smoke cleared, Natsumi, Keroro, Momoka, and Fuyuki were able to distinguish a faint figure that was coming out from the space ship.

"GERRROOOO" Keroro screamed. "WHY NOW"

"Oh heck I know what this is gonna be" said Natsumi out loud and with much distress. "It's gonna be another alien isnt it"

The figure stepped forward and

WHAT WOULD YA KNOW

It wasn't actually an alien.

Okay just kidding it was

but that was already obvious so I thought I might make it —

*narrator bitchslaps writer*

**Don't toy with your readers Dave!**

Okay, okay, whatever you don't have to boss me around geez….

The figure happened to be a Keronian, which Keroro was the first to recognize.

"Geromg its a Keronian!" he reiterated.

And it wasn't just any Keronian.

"It's a girl!… Keronian," Natsumi sounded surprised.

The Keronian, still too far away from them to be in hearing distance, wafted the remaining wisps of smoke away with her hand and looked slightly to either side of her as she walked out. She had one hand placed behind her back in a very professional fashion.

Natsumi Fuyuki and Momoka and Tamama were very confused at what this was but Keroro seemed to do the most reasonable thing out of all of them.

"OOOOOIIII!" Keroro waved his arms wildly to get her attention. "WE'RE UP HEEEERE!"

"Baka." Natsumi bopped him on thehead. "Why would you think she came here for you?"

"Well it doesnt matter whether or not she has, Natsumi-dono. The important thing is that she's an alien who landed by our house, so we should at least go and talk to her!" That was the proper thing to do when any stranger arrived at one's house, after all.

Natsumi considered his argument, and with a sigh, she cooperated by not arguing against him. "Well I suppose if you — "

"Excuse me, are you Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon?"

All four of them jumped and slowly turned their heads toward the voice that spoke.

"Yup that would be me" said Keroro.

"Greetings. I am Colonel Krisheshe of Sector JX-42 in the Keronian Military."

The Keronian before them bowed. None of them could remember her coming up to them. It must have been speedy-fast. Keroro was confused

Krisheshe looked up, and her dark blue eyes met with Keroro's For a second they flashed a golden-yellow. Her skin was black everywhere, except on the lower part of her face, and belly. They could see she had a tadpole tale, which meant that she was young, younger than Pururu at least, but then agin everyone was younger than that lady.

Krisheshe's hat, put on a little crooked and sloping toward the front (it looked kinda cute tho) was of a rich purple color. Her eyes slanted downward, much like a cat's, which was weird because she was a frog not a cat and some cats eat frogs in the wild but nobody questioned this because they didn't want to be that guy.

Krisheshe put her hand forward, and Keroro was still confused and he didnt know why she put out her hand then he realized she must of wanted a hand-shake. He shook her hand. It felt weird for being a Keronian hand. Then he realized it was because she was wearing white gloves on both her hands.

Keroro was beginning to grow very nervous because here was a high-ranking Keronian who had come to see their invasion — actulally he wasn't sure why she was here at all — and he must have looked pretty pathetic in front of her. He sure hoped this wasn't one of those things where she was like "assemble the rest of your platoon, i have some important news for y'all" and then she told them "you're being fired" or "you're being executed for sucking at your mission."

But when Keroro looked at Krisheshe all he saw was her looking back at him, a bit confused, and giving _that look_ like she was asking Where in the universe have I seen this guy before

besides like eVERYWHERE on Keron because he's famous for doing nothing

But he also saw kindness. Keroro' relaxed his shoulders. No this Keronian meant no harm.

Krisheshe straightened up and folded her arms behind her back.

"Sergeant Keroro," she spoke, "assemble the rest of your platoon. I have come with important news for the Keroro Platoon."

Keroro's jaw dropped like HOSHIT amd Natsumi looked at him with a giggling look that said Ooohhhh you're in for it now bokegaeru.

* * *

SO that was my first chapter. Hope you liked! And dont forget to review. ^^~


	2. A change of plans

Chapter 2: A change of plans

Come to think of it, Keroro remembered hearing the name Krisheshe back on keron. It wasnt that common of a name so even a guy with a memory like Keroros remembered it eventually.

He reacalled hearing, amid the glory as his platoon's departure to Pekopon, stories of a young Keronian who had been promotted to colonel. Her name was Krishsesehs and she was the youngest Keronain ever to reach such a high rank. It was a bit intimidatin at the time to hear of someone elses success when all Keroro wanted was to bask in his own. He just hoped that the rest of his platoon would be able to recognize the name soon enough that they would show a bit of respect. He also hoped lots that she hadnt come to Pekopon to tell everyone that they had failed at the invasion.

Remembering the rest of his Platoon, Keroro had got to assemble them to tell them of this Keronians arrival on Pekopon.

Keroro took Tamama to help him find Kururu and Giroro and Dororo.

Dororo for once was oddly the first one that they found. Kururu was a bit harder since he was down in the Labo and they couldn't get to that easily because house was crushed.

Giroro took a while to find, but they rescued him before it was too late so that was good probably. Who knows maybe he liked being under there.

Keroror took the rest of his platoon down to what was left of the base and Krisheshe was already there looking proper as usual.

"Atten-shuNN!" Keroro put his hand to his forhead (amazing it reached!) in a salute. He clapped his heels together and the rest of his platoon did these same two things. "Colonel Krisheshe of Sector JX-42 in the Keronian Military is here with important news for the armpit Platoon!"

Everyone immediately looked nervous. They sorta looked down not making eye contact. Keroro looked to her for what she had to say. Might as well, lets just get this over with while we're still alive.

Krisheshe didn't talk yet. She was torturing the poor Keroro Platoon by being silent. They wanted to get this over with while she wanted to drag it out. Only when she begin to pace did she finally speak.

"As your Platoon Captain may no doubt have already told you, I have arrived on this planet on a solo mission."

Everyone looked to Keroro. Keroro sweated. He hadnt told them nothing.

Krisheshe turned on her heels and stared at them. "Don't underestimate me because I have come alone. I expect as much respect from you as I give. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Krisheshe Taisa!" they all said

"Also" — Her lips curled into a frown. — "_when_ you address me, you shall do so without speaking like a — What was the Pekoponian word for it again? Oh, yes — like a weeaboo."

"B-but we're supposed to be speaking Japanese!" Tamama protested.

She shot him a nasty glare, her blue eyes flashing golden-yellow for a moment. "I don't like excuses, Private Second-class Tamama."

"R-right, Krisheshe Tai — I mean — Colonel Krisheshe."

Krisheshe straightened her posture once more, and looked outward, not at the platoon. Finally she looked at them once more, merely out of the corner of her eyes and without bothering to turn her head. "You all must be wondering why I am here."

No one dared to speak because they were afraid of sounding unprofessional. But obviously they were wondering.

"I can only assume that your silence must owe to your fear of me," she said with a light chuckle, "but I shall satisfy your curiosity. No, I am not here to monitor your… _invasion_."

Everyojne let out there breath

"However, I shall be staying here for of the duration of the rest of your mission, which should not be taking much longer."

They tensed up again — then stopped. "Wh-why do you say that it shound't take much longer Colonel Krisheshe?" asked Keroro.

"Because" — she turned around to face him — "the Keronian Military has decided to promote you to an A-rank platoon."

She did not speak after that, just let it sink in to their brains. No one seemed too keen on buying it.

"I know. I don't believe it either," she sympathized. "Seeing how pathetic your platoon is…." She sighed. "But it's their decision, not mine, and great things may actually come of it, provided that you keep up your end of the bargain and do as I instruct you to."

The platoon noticed something they hadn't caught before — Krisheshe had an accent. There was a funny way she pronounced words like "end," more with an "ei" than an "e," and "bargain" sounded more like "bahg'n" when she said it, and "your" sounded like "youh."

Krisheshe shuffled through her nonexistent pocket and brought out five badges.

"These now belong to your platoon."

"What are they" Giroro asked.

"Ku ku ku new badges, what does it look like" Kururu spat.

"Not just _any_ new badges," Krisheshe corrected. She held up one of them, a red star, between her thumb and forefinger and turned it thoughtfully. "This is your new _invasion_ weapon. A-grade Shape-shifting Badges for High-class Militants of the Keronian Invasion Force."

"Sh-shape shifting badges?" they all sayed in disbelief

"Yes." Krisheshe's eyes slipped toward them. "Headquarters has insisted their decision… that you will be impersonating Pekoponians to invade the planet."

* * *

Sorry fof the short chapter. Ill update tomorrow. Please dont forget to review. :D


	3. Krisheshe- freind or foe?

Haha well sorry bout that super long delya i guess i just forgot about this story but fear no more! I wll continue to writing it.

And honestly I'm enjoying this change of writing for a change. A lot of really good authors always say good bits of advice like (insert something here) and so it's always good to listene to them. I've also been taking redundancy classes on how to increase your redundancy. Plus it's hard for me to come up with good girl characters, me being a guy, and also romance is DEFINATELY not my favoritest categories to write. But im giving it a try because it's popular on sites like the Fanfiction site.

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE STORY SO FAR: I don't remember, go back an read it or somethin

anyway hopes you enjoy, my fOUR READERS. jk Thanks for reading. Chapter 4 chould be coming out soon.

Happy Veterans Day!

* * *

Cahpter 3: Krisheshe friend or foe?

This shocked eVERYBODY

"hq is taking us seriously now — ?" Tamama got cut off as Keroro put a hand over his mouth.

"hAHAHAHA well of cooooouuuurse none of us are in the least bit surprised that hq is finally getting off there lazy buts and deciding to help the wONDERFUL keroro PLatoon for once" said Keroro.

Everyone else nodded in pretend agreement.

Krisheshe looked at all of them with a slight roll of her eyes. Those guys were hopeless.

"I trust you know what this means?" she asked of them.

They looked at her puzzlingedly.

"Headquarters are giving you the slip — ignoring your mistakes in the past — or perhaps not noticing them in the first place. They have decided to promote your pitiful excuse of a platoon as recompense for abandoning you here on this planet. Therefore, you must not disappoint." She placed her gloved fingers on her chin that may or may not have actually been there, because, you know, I'm not actually sure if Keronians have chins. "Furthermore, Headquarters has entrusted me to supervise your platoon, in case any… ah… _obstacles_ might come our way."

They didn't like how she said "our." Like Krisheshe was part of the platoon now. As _if_.

"Ah, look, Colonel…" said Keroro "it's nice and all that you came by to visit, but we don't _need_ supervisoin… were fine on are own."

"Oh?" She looked down at him — only Krisheshe could pull that off, it appeared: They were all the same height. "You would refuse the orders of a higher-ranking officer?"

"Ah… no… its not that…." Kero began to sweat. "It's just that the Keropit Platoon already has all the talent we need. And you, well… what do you have to offer anyway"

Everyone looked at Keroro like he was a stupid idiot, which he was, because now Krisheshe was going to get mad at him and take away their badges or something. But Krisheshe did nothing of the sort. She didnt look the least bit fazed.

"What, do you wish for me to prove my worth to you?" she inquired, coming uncomfortably close to Keroro as if to intimidate him. She was so close that Keroro could smell her scent — a rather sweet scent, if he had to say, though he didn't. "I have no desire to do so. I outrank you; I am here under orders from Headquarters. Is that not enough? Or are you _that_ poor of a soldier that you would insult the messenger of good news?"

well she had him there.

Keror shrugged. "Kay sorry I guess."

"As it should be." Krisheshe folded her arms behind herself and turned her back to Keroro. "First thing tomorrow we shall be testing out your new badges. At present, it appears that you will have a lot of rebuilding to do on the house of your captor, hm? Ah, well. You have the Kero Ball… unless that was damaged in the wreckage, too."

"H-how did you know about the h-h — And the Kero Ball — " Keroro stuttered

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate the amount of knowledge us colonels hold, Sergeant Keroro." Krisheshe looked over her shoulder at him, her dark blue eyes calculating.

Keroro's shoulders slumped. _Brag much_?

"For now, I shall retire. I trust you have a spare room in this base of yours?"

"WHABDJHKSWHAA yooooouuuu are gonna be staying with _us_?" said kerroro.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

Honestly yeah it did.

"Umm no"

"All right, then. Show me to this room."

Keroro sighed and begrudgingly walked off with the colonel.

* * *

After shoving Krisheshe out of the way (otherwise known as politely showing her to her room in the base and letting her set up) Keroro gathered up the rest of his platoon to help him rebuild the Hianta house.

"So what happened this time Keroro-kun" asked Dororo like a ninja.

"the house blew up" was Keroro said.

Before they built the house back up with the kero Ball, all the rubble had to be put away, so Keroro and the other froggies were sorting them into plastic bags as Natsumi and Fyuuki assisted.

Natsumi and Fuyuki were out of hearing distance, so Keroro and the other frogs closed in and spoke in hushed voices.

"That Krisheshe!"

"Thinks shes so better than us… even though she sorta is because she outranks us."

"Still I cant stand her!"

"Did you see the way she looked at us?"

"She pretends to know everything about our platoon on Pekopon."

"And her near-perfect grammar… who does she thinks she is!"

They saw Natsumi nearing them and the frogs quickly hushed.

"Bokegaeru" said Nastsumi "what was that alien from earlier? Who is she and what is she here for?"

"Eh its just colonel Krisheshe" said Keroro. "Never met her before myself but… I think I heard about her sometimes on Keron."

"Back when we were on Keron, she was a recent promotion" Giroro explained. He clenched his fist, anime-style. "But… I'd never expect that she would be so…." What was the word? Professional? or _competent_? well either one worked in that context.

"Sooo she's here why" Natsumi pressed.

Keroro almost opened up his mouth and was about to spill the secrets of there plan had Giroro not clamped his hand over his mouth. "She's monitoring the invasion" said Giroro and he let go of Keroro. Keroro massaged his mouth.

"Yeah, unfortunately she'll be staying here awhile."

"Well, its good that their's another girl here around finally" Natsumi said with relief "though it's a shame that shes an invader."

"Whatever. We can't stand her, ourselves."

"Aw, you guys." Natsumi sad-faced. "You should give her a chance. Just because she outranks you doesnt mean that she cant be your friend." She tossed away a broken painting with a sigh. "Besides, maybe a female working with you is what you guys need to bring you to your senses."

Keroro nodded. Giroro considered this. Tamama continued picking up rubple. Kururu supervised. Dororo was forgotten about.

With another sigh, Natsumi gathered up a bag of rubble and slung it over her shoulder like a pink-haired Santa Claus. "Well Id better go dump this stuff out."

When Natsumi left down the hill of rubble, Giroro turned to them. "Maybe Natsumi's right you guys. Maybe we should give Krisheshe a chance"

"Youre only saying that cause Natsumi."

"Nooo"

"Natsumi did make a good argument though" Kururu said "After all, maybe Krisheshe just accidentally came off a bit too harsh. Maybe she was just having a bad day and genuinely wants to be our friend."

Everyone looked at him a moment. Then they started laughing.

"Yeah nice one Kururu."

"Ku ku, kay yeah I was joking."

"POTATO CHIPS" Tamama put in, as if this would be of any help.

"Maybe we should — " Dororo tried to suggest. However, he was ignored like always.

Secretly, everyone was a bit excited for tomorrow when they would finally be able to use the badges to turn human and infiltrate Pekoponian society.

However, one question was still lingering… a question that was yet to be asked.

No one could decide for sure — was Krisheshe a friend?

Or was she the opposite of a friend?

* * *

Quick update - did I say four because I meant sLIGHTLY MORE THAN FOUR

WOOT GIVE IT UP FOR Himaru, Mokenda, Paradox Flux, Shodow17, and Aaaaaayo. Love the name!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: this is a very important chapter

The next day was Dororo's birthday.

However that was not relevant to the plot nor did any of his friends give a crap, so nobody even brought it up.

Moving on.

After a good nights sleep, the Armpit platoon assembled at the base where Krisheshe wanted them to. The They assembled in the training room.

Krisheshe had them stand in a line then she handed each platoon member his badge.

"Now, stand at attention and open your ears, because I am now going to go through the procedure of how to use your badge to access a Pekoponian form," she instructed.

"Colonel!" Giroro stepped forward with a salute. "If youll allow me to ask… we wont happen to transform… er…"

"Giroro-senpai wants to know if we'll transform naked, ku ku ku!" Kururu interrupted.

"Is that so?" asked Krisheshe. "The answer, Corporal, is no. Keron's technology-developing team has already thought that through. They have designed for each and every one of you individual Pekoponian images based on your Keronian appearance."

Giroro let out his breathe and went back to his place in the line.

"And Sergeant Major Kururu…" Krisheshe turned to the yellow creep. "…you do not address your platoon mates by 'senpai.' Is that clear?"

"Ku ku ku" said Kururu. Krisheshe took that as a yes because even she couldn't argue against the credibility of those words. Instead she went back to the task at hand.

"Touch the current badge on your forehead right now. You shall press it down, turn it clockwise twice, and then pull on it gently."

Keroro, Tamama, Giroro Kururu and Doror all did this taking there badges off.

"Now, fasten your new badges on by doing the exact same thing, except backward."

Everyone groaned but complied anyway.

"Eh? Its on…." Tmamam peered up at his forehead "but I dont feel any different…."

"That is because you have not activated this new badge's ability," Krisheshe said to him. Her volume rose so that she could be heard by the rest of the platoon. "You will now press the badge once, thus activating your new, Pekoponian form."

Everyone did so, and a bright light enveloped the room. Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Kururu were all no more. And Dororo

Now, instead there were five Pekoponians in the room!

The first Pekoponian had pale green hare, black fingerless gloves that fit the form of his hands, a beige vest, green shorts, and regular shoes. He had a star wrist barnd. He had a sly grin and a mischievous look in his black eyes. He had a medium build, rather average-looking. This was Keroro.

The second Pekoponian had navy-blue hair as well as dark blue clothing that was framed with green and yellow. He wore a rich-looking suit but with shorts on the bottom, not too rich, half-casual, but still making him look cute. His symbol was on his collar. His eyes were dark purple and he was rather short. This was Tamama.

The third Pekopponian looked fierce and ready for battle. He had dark red hair, a scar across his left eye, and a belt slung over his shoulder. His symbol was at the top of his belt at his shoulder. He wore a military jacket, cargo pants, and combat boots. Most of his clothing was dark red, maroon, or brown. This was Giroro.

The fourth Pekoponian had blondd hair, green eyes, and wore yellow clothing like a t-shirt and jeans but with a labcoat over that. His symbol was on his t-shirt. He also had glasses with spirals in them and headphones though. Because of this, no one knew how he could hold up his glasses. No one ever shall. This was Kururu.

The fifth Pekoponian's hair was light blue like the sky his eyes were light blue too. He had a mask and a scarf, maybe they were the same thing, the scarf sort of began where the mask ended. A shirt was folded over his chest, net being placed where skin was showing. He had ninja-like wrist and shin guards. His symbol was on the backs of his hands on the wrist guards. This was Keroro.

I mean Dororo.

"These large hands! Just imagine how many Gunpla I can build with a body like this" said Keroro.

"mmm snacks" Taamama just ate food.

"This will make the mission much quicker," said Giroro with satisfaction. But then he began to fantasize of Natsumi.

"Ku ku ku" said Kururu.

"Hey everyone its my birthday today" said Dororo, but nobody cared to listen.

"I trust that you are all rightly fascinated," said Krisheshe. "If you'll give me just one moment, I'll join the lot of you and we'll take a trip through the streets so as to accustom yourselves to moving around in your new bodies."

"Huh?" Keroro gave her a confusedlook. The rest of them looked over at her as well. Krisheshe pushed her own badge, which they now noticed was a shape sorta like a pair of connected wings, only sharper. There was a flash of light.

Krisheshe the Keronian was no more. Standing before them now was a beautiful Pekoponian female. Krisheshe as a Keronian looked nothing like theyd expected. She had rich, dark skin; dark blue eyes that slanted downward and were framed by slick, full eyebrows; a black shirt that clung tightly to her torso, looking lightweight and easy to move around in; a large belt that hung loosely about her hips; oversized khaki pants; long, jet-black hair that trailed down to her ankles, with a streak of light lavender through her bangs; a hint of purple eyeshadow; and, of course, her signature tight-fitting white gloves.

"_Now_ I believe we are ready," said Krisheshe with a bit of a grin as she tightened her gloves.

And the five of them venchured outside.

Oh yeah and Dororo too. so I guess that makes six

"What now?" sed Keroro.

"Now," explained Krisheshe, "I am going to allow you to experience firsthand the efficiency of these new forms. Observe — " She swept out her hand, gesturing to the Pekoponian-filled streets before them. " — all that there is to test. Go ahead; walk up to a Pekoponian and converse with them."

Keroro scratched his head "What should I say?"

She thought a moment. "Ask a Pekoponian where the CD store is…. Claim that you are new to Japan and do not know your way around Middle Tokyo. One ought to believe you, you being green-haired."

"I am green haired?" Keroro asked. He did not no this, because he could not see himself. The otherds nodded to him. "And… pekoponians find it strange that I might have green hair?"

"Yes they do Keroro. Yes they do." said Girroro.

Keroro was appalled

"Fine. I'll go ask a Pekoponjin then." He went to te nearest pekoponjian and asked them where was the CD store were.

"oh, it's just down there" said the Pekoponian giving him a strange look.

"Hey, you look kind of cute…" she said. Keroro gulped. He had always none he was extremly attractive, aof course, but this attractive!? M_aybe now its because I look like a pekoponjin _He thought.

"Arfe you from a round here?" she asked.

Keroro didn't know what to say. He looked over her shoulder at Krisheshe hoping she would give him a signal or something, like they always do in baseball.

However, baseball was Krishehshe's least favorite sport. No signals came for him.

Keroro at last expelled a sigh. "I'm not from here no."

"Oh, that's to bad." The girl looked disappointed. "You staying at a hotel or something?"

Keroro thought a moment, thens aid "Yes."

"Really? which hotel?"

Keroro sweated. He didnt no the names of no hotels , so he made one up.

"What?" Said the girl. "But that ones so expensive!"

"Right. Yes."

"How can you afford it?"

Kerooro didn't have time to think, so he said the worst possible thing ever. "I have green hair… so… money grows… from it?"

Behind the girl's shoulder, Krisheshe gave her first signal — she planted her face into her hand.

Kerroros heart sunk. He had failed the believability test. In front of a colonel and now she thought he was stupid.

The girl kinda sorta left after that.

"Cd's store's that way." He pointed.

"Yes, I was well aware," Krisheshe informed him.

"And so I had to find out anyway, why?"

"It was a task. A very simple one." She slanted her face upward at him slightly (height difference) and inquired, "Have you never conversed with a Pekoponian before in a disguise?"

"Well, yes, we all have, but in those disguises it was different because we had frogs for heads."

"What? You used D-Grade suits? Who in your platoon allowed for the continual use of those defective, inept, _humiliating_ creations?"

Everyone pointed at Kururu.

Kururu turned his head away from Keroro. "well hey Captain you were the one who wanted me too."

"Ah, so I see it is the fault of the leader, once again," Krisheshe noticed.

"Yeah like you could do any better" Giroro grred under his breath.

"Oh?" Krisheshe turned to look at him challengingly in the eye. "A smart mouth in the group, hm?" She clapped her hand on her knee. "We're off to the CD store. Follow me, group. We don't want anyone to trip, do we?"

"Why the CD store?" asked Tamama.

"Why _not_" said Kururu, who liked CD's, especially with curry.

"Why is everyone forgetting about me" cried… well… you know who (it wasn't Voldemort tho)

And they went off to see the CD store, the wonderful CD store of oz. Whiz whiz whiz whiz some other words. There weren't that many interruptions in there travels, except maybe a bit of Dororo crying, and a bit of Giroro getting distracted once to flirt with a passing Natsumi, a bit of this, and a bit of that.

When they finally got the the CD store they finally found out Krisheshe's reasoning when she showed them a secret entrance to alien Street. They went throught the entrance and got to alien Street, and then she showed them the weapons store.

"Um, we already GOT plenty of weapons" Tamama pointed out. "We have a factory room in the base that produces tons of the latest and greatest weaponsry."

"Good for you," said Krisheshe, sounding as though she didn't at all care. She lifted a F-15J Fighter jet model from a display stand on a table and examined it. "However, an efficient platoon doesn't require special weaponry. Special weaponry only masks their weaknesses.

"A good platoon," she told them all, "requires just the basics. And when it comes to weaponry, _that's_ where we're going to start."

* * *

So hey do we have any artists out their who want to draw the frogs as Pekoponians? That would be really cool


	5. the Basics

sorry that i took a whiles to come out with this chapter. anyways happy late valentines day. i should be coming out later this week with something gironatsu ish , so keep your eyes peeled. -Dave

Chapter 5: The basics

"So we're doing what again"

Krisheshe glared at Keroro and placed a hand on her forehead in annoyance. The guy just couldn't stop asking questions, it seemed.

The six frogs all stood together in the base, being frogs and not people this time.

"I have already told you _twelve times now_, Sergeant Keroro. We're going to have individual training sessions so that I can observe your skills as they are now and tell you what you need to improve on."

"It sounds like an audition." Giroro ntoed.

Kururu turned to him. "what would you ever have auditioned for?ku ku, ku?"

"Hey, we all went thorugh a musical phase, okay"

"Keroro Platoon!" Krisheshe shouted to get their attention. "For every time I lose my patience, I will put a nickel in this jar. By the end of the week, you should have enough funds to invade the galaxy ten times over."

Everyone looked at her like she was a dumbass. for one how would you get so many nickels. For two she had no jar. For three so many nickels wouldn't fit in one jar. For four Keroro would just take the funds for his gundpla exploits. For five they were in frogging japan, nobody used nickels there.

After composin herself Krisheshe took Giroro. He was the first took him into a separate training room.

"What ami supposed to do" said Giroro.

Krisheshe tapped a pen on the clipboard she was holding. "You, Corporal Giroro, are going to show me whatever skills you have. Behind me lies your platoon's assortment of weaponry. I see that in your training room you have an obstacle course, a shooting range, and a weight area. In the following twenty minutes, I expect you to show me your best."

So formal. With a grunt Giroro went to the weapons area and picked up a few guns. Just cause Krisheshe outranked them didn't mean she had to be such a prick about everything. he picked up the gunsand went to the shooting range. He shot targets for five minutes. He got eighty percent on nearly all of them. Normally he would have done better but Krisheseh was putting pressure on him. Giroro had a bit of stage fright. This day was just not a good one for him.

THen he went to the obstacle course and he did a bitt better there. He successfully shot down everything. Krisheshe marked something down on her paper. Then Giroro went to the weights and showed off a bit. Krisheshe wrote another thing down.

After the twenty minutes, Giroro came to her, looking proud. She read to him her notes on the clipboard.

"Shame. I heard such amazing things about you back on Keron."

Giroro's smile fell to the floor, making a hole through it.

"What's changed, Corporal Giroro? Has Pekopon made you _soft_?"

Avoiding the question, Giroro avoided the question. He stuttered out "But – I – that was my best out there. Yes I got an eight percent on the shooting range. And maybe I blew up the obstacle course a bit. And accidentally threw a wait at the wall. And maybe a wall at the weight. But – "

"I suppose I can see now why they call you the 'Clumsy Corporal,' hm?"

Oh did Giroro want to strangle her. but he composed himself. Because that would look really really bad if he didn't. Whatever she had written down on that paper it was probably bad enough.

"Luckily," Krisheshe said, "you'll find that the A-grade Pekoponian suits are extremely easy to maneuver in. Who knows; maybe you'll gain something from them. A new motivation. Whatever one you have right now, it isn't helping you."

Giroro wasn't sure what she meant. What motivation, the one for the invasion?he didn't really haven one. Well he did but it wasn't for the invasion. He blushed thinking about Natsumi.

Krisheshe caught the look on his face. "Corporal Giroro." When he didn't respond, she reluctantly unclipped his results sheet from the clipboard, then stuck it to his forehead with a piece of tape. She kicked him out and sent in Dororo.

Dororo was amazin. He passed all the tests wif flying colours. He was a master of all the traditional japonese weapons like the kunai knife, the katta knife, the kunakatta knife, the ninja star, the ninja square, the ninja kite, the paper bombs, the smokescreen, the green screen, and the knife screen.

There was just one problem though.

"Well, well, well," said Krisheshe with a bit of a grin. "You have done fabulously in this training session. I may not have to put you through any additional training at all."

"Ah, thats' good." Dororo rubbed his head shpeeishly.

"You should be doing just fine in the invasion." She looked back over her notes with a frown.

"Oh but who could invade such a beautiful planet!" dodoro explaimed. "if we all just put a little love in our hearts, we woulnd't need to invade because we and the planet would be friends."

_Oh my frog_, Krisheshe said quietly in her head. Not loyal at all. She sent him out and brought in Tamama. She took in the sight of the tadpole. _All right, this bloke must be worth at least SOMETHING if the army was willing to use him in at such a young age._

"Greetings to you, Colonel Krisheshes! You are looking fine this lovely morning." said Tamama said.

_Ah, sucking up to me, now, is he?_ thought Krisheshe.

" I will demonstrate to you now my skills!"

He did some marshal arts moves and then used his Tamama Extract to blow up the wall that giroro had already thrown a weight at.

Krisheshe nodded as she observed him. "I see. Those energy blasts of yours are perhaps potent enough to—"

"SHut YO TRAP, LADY I'm STILL DOING MY THING HERE1" Tamama woofed at her.

Krisheshe frowned at him from above, like a dead mother would do when she sees her child doing drugs for the first time, except Krisheshe was not Tamama's mother.

Finally when Tamamama was done he huffled over to her and dropped a weight at her feet. "THERE. IM DONE."

Krisheshe marked some things off on her paper. "A decent performance. However, your behavior during critical times of instruction are certain to fail you. In layman's terms, you have too much sass-backery to compensate for your butt-kissery. Also, your voice annoys me." She tore off his results from her clipboard and handed it to him. Tamama gawked at it a moment before letting out a cry and being sent out of the room.

Kururu was next. Nuff said. Didnt end well.

Then it was keroros turne to be judged and picked apart by the meanie. His performance was especially pitiful. Every now and then he did something impressive like lift a huge boulder over his head, doo to a great big rush of A. Drenaline (c), but then he quickly lost all power just two sexonds later. This became particularly troublesome with the boulder, since it crushed him. Krisheshe was embarrassed for the frog, honestly.

After his evaluation, she tore off the paper and tossed it to him. "Today I can safely say this is perhaps the first time I have ever questioned the might of the Keron Army," she admitted.

Keroro glanced at the paper once before throwing it over his shouler. "Soo…. …. If we're an a-rank platoon then, why do we hafta be trained and monitored by _you_?"

"Hm?" She turned her head to him. "Simple. You need to get used to using your new forms and moving around in them. Additionally, judging by all your performances today, I'd say you _need_ my assistance."

"Okay, okay. So then, if we're starting with the basics now, then why arent we starting with the basics _in_ the a-grade suits"

"Because I had to evaluate your skills first! Goodness, Sergeant Keroro, you ask too many questions!" she shouted at him. She took a breath to calm herself. "No. No, I cannot get angry. Trust me, you do not want to see me while I am angry."

"uh… okay" said Keroro.

"Trust me. I killed an entire army one, with just these." She wriggled her fingers.

Keroro's shoulders slumped. "Brag much"

Krisheshe narrowed her eyes. They flashed gold. "Don't you take anything seriously?!"

"Dont you have a sense of humor!" he shout back at her.

She snapped, "A sense of humor isn't going to get this invasion done!"

"Eww! You sound like Corporal Giroro!"

"So, what?" Krisheshe headed toward the door. "He can frolic with the Pekoponians for all I care. As can the rest of you." She muttered under her breath, "Seems at least _they_ might be a match for your intelligence…."

Keroro however caught that. "You think the pekoponians are dumb?" He crossed his arms. "Youve never met Natsumi Hinata-dono."

"I don't plan on it, either, lest I end up like the lot of _you_." Her hand fixed on the doorknob. "Don't see how one foolish Pekoponian can cause so much trouble…."

"Don't believe me?" said Keroro a bit proud. "lets take these so called a-grade suits to Natsumi-dono's high school and you'll see just how powerful she really is."

Krisheshe looked at him a moment. "Pekoponian high school? Surely, you can't be serious. You and I are much too old for that. However…" She tapped her chin. "I suppose it would be a suitable opportunity for your platoon to practice blending in with the Pekoponians. All right. Let's hope this little plan of yours doesn't end in total disappointment, as most everything you do does."

Keroro smirked. Then he frowned. Krisheshe was cruel. And wait, wat? She and he were too old for highschool? what if they were the same age? that was a weird thout.

* * *

Ta-da, and now the plot begins. what will aweight them at the pekoponian high scool? what will happen between keroro and krisheshesheshe? when will keroro ever stop asking dumb questions?


	6. the new studants

Chaptar 6: da New Students

"everyone, please welcome these five new students to our school."

Into the room walked the frogs' latest invasion plan.

"I" said the first new 'pekoponian' who had green hair, black eyes, and the boy's schooool uniform, "am the glorious Karol Green. I have come to this school to invade the hearts of my fellow students! In friendship!" He proclamed.

Students in the classroom looked amongst themselves confusedly. Why was his hair so green.

The second new student stepped up. he had red hare, a scar over his eye, and a belt. "Im George Crimson. Please to meet you, I _guess_."

"Hey, he looks kinda cute…." Natsumi whispered to one of her friends. Giroro caught sight of her at the back of the class, blushed, and stepped back.

The third new student, whom had black hair (or was it indigo?) and a smiling face bounced forward. "I'm Tad Polle! I love sweets and romance and sweets and snacks and energy and soda and, ooh, did I mention I love sweets – "

"Polle-san, im afraid your too young to be in this class,' said the teacher. Please go down to the class at the end of the hall."

"aw." Tamama trudged off.

The fourth new student waved idly to em. He had yellow hair and thick-rimed glasse. "I," he said proudly "am Kurt McAsshole!"

The students oohed in delight.

"And I" said the next new student, who had light blue hair an light blue eyues and a ninaaj mask/scarf "I'm Skye Degomonkey. It's my pleasure to – "

"My name is Cleo Oshea," the last new student interrupted, who was actually Krisheshe.

"H-hey, don't i get to talk?"

"It is my hope," she continued, "that we have a wonderful school year ahead of us. Please treat my four peers and me with respect."

The students frowned. "Eww so formal." Krisheshe got dem blue sadness lines on her head.

"Here we come, high school!" Keroro proclaimed. He excitedly hopped into the first empty seat he saw, which was right in the front of the class room. He stuck his legs up on the desk and leaned back. The teacher frowned at him.

Long story short, Keroro ended up getting detention'ed his first day of school.

Tamamam et too much cola and ended up shooting into the sky. He was not found again for a while.

Giroro had lots of girls fawning after him, but what he really wanted to do was trounce the other sports teams in gym class.

Kururu was made to do computer stuff by the Computer Club for Nerds (tm).

Dororo just hung from a tree all day in his free time.

And Krisheshe was the only one who remained doing relatively normal things, blending in with the Pekoponians successfully like tHEY ALL WERE SUPPOSED TO.

* * *

Sorry that this was such a short chaptar. Ill give you the eliases of all the frogs just so you can keep track like i wont be doing.

Keroro – Karol Green

Tamama – Tad Polle

Giroro – George Crimson

Kururu – Kurt McAsshole

Dororo – Skye Degomonkey

Krisheshe – Cleo Oshea


End file.
